


The Gay Gatsby

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy tutors Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda Crack, Kinda Student/Teacher, M/M, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Student Steve Harrington, TA Billy Hargrove, Tutoring, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Steve needs help on an essay. The TA in his class, Billy Hargrove offers to help him.





	The Gay Gatsby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

D.

That was the letter written in red ink and circled about four times at the top of his essay. He dropped his head on his desk in defeat. He’d actually been proud of this essay, he’d thought of it as some of his best work. At least worthy of a C.

“That bad huh?” Tommy asked him.

“A D. I thought it was actually decent.”

“I bet Billy graded it. He grades super hard. It’s almost impossible to get anything over a B from him.”   
“What the hell am I going to do? If I keep getting low grades I’m not going to get the credit for this class.”

“Talk to Billy. Maybe if you suck his dick he’ll bump your grade up.”

“Oh fuck off man.”

Steve was highly considering it. Honestly it was a win-win. He’d get to suck Billy’s dick and get a better grade. Billy was winning too. Because Steve was very confident in his dick sucking skills. He’d been trying to figure out a way to get into Billy’s pants since he walked into this class at the beginning of the semester. Billy Hargrove was a blonde, gorgeous TA for his class. He wad a junior majoring in Engligh who transferred from California. Why the hell he’d decided to come to Indiana for the rest of college was beyond comprehension but Steve was glad he did.

When class ended, Steve slung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked to meet Billy at the front of the room.

“Hey Billy, can we talk for a sec?”

“Yeah sure Steve, what’s up?”

Billy flashed his megawatt smile and Steve melted. 

“Uh, did you grade my essay?”

“Let me see it,” Billy flipped through and handed it back to Steve. “Yeah that was me.”

“So uh, why did I get a D? I though it was pretty good.”

“It was pretty good. The concept is amazing actually. Gay subtext in  _ The Great Gatsby _ , I wrote an essay about it for my senior project. I almost gave my seventy year old, male eglish teacher a heart attack.”

“Then where did I go wrong?”

  
“Well first of all, your title is  _ The Gay Gatsby _ , which is admittedly hilarious but not really college essay appropriate. And it was all over the place. It was like you had so many ideas that you didn’t know which one to pick so you just picked them all. It makes it choppy and kinda feels like tripping on acid trying to read it.”

“Fuck. I really needed a good grade on this one.”

Billy pursed his lips, “Okay, I’m pretty sure this is against the rules, but rewrite it, bring it to me tomorrow and I’ll give you a C+.”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know how to rewrite it. This,” he shook the paper for emphasis, “Is all I got.”

“Okay,” Billy sighed. He leaned in close, almost like they were sharing a secret. “Meet me in the library at eight. I’ll help you write it.”

“Thank you,” Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

“No problem pretty boy,” Billy winked. “Now go before you’re late to your next class.”

*****

Steve entered the library at 7:45. He staked out a table on the edge of the room for him and Billy. He opened his laptop and pulled up a blank google doc. His old essay was sitting in from of him. At 8:00 sharp, Billy entered the library and sat down next to him.

“You already start writing without me?” he teased.

“Hell no. Just my name, that’s all I trust myself to do.”

Billy leaned over his shoulder, “You spelled Harrington wrong.”

“What the hell, no I didn’t.”

Billy laughed and leaned back in his chair lazily, “I’m just teasing you. Relax a little pretty boy.”

His hand brushed over the back of Steve’s neck, making him shiver. Billy pulled out a pen and brought Steve’s essay closer to him.

“Okay, I’m gonna help you pick out the good parts and what you should keep, and then we’ll work it out from there. Sound good?”

“You’re the english major.”

Billy kept his right hand resting on the back of Steve’s neck as he circled and underlined things on Steve’s paper with his left. Steve felt himself being drawn to Billy as he explained what parts of Steve’s paper were good or bad. He found himself leaning closer, until he could smell Billy’s cologne.

When Billy was finally done, he pushed the marked up paper toward Steve and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Steve had to look away when his shirt rode up to expose the tanned skin of his stomach.

“You start on that. I’m gonna go get us coffee. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

When Billy reappeared with two cups of coffee, Steve had about two paragraphs done and his eyes were starting to burn. He accepted the cup from Billy gratefully and took a long sip, not caring that he was scalding his tongue.

Billy reached over Steve to turn the laptop toward himself.

“Let me see what you’ve got so far.”

Billy read over Steve’s work before giving him the okay to continue. Steve continued writing, acutely aware of Billy’s warm breath on his neck. It made Steve shiver and Billy pulled back.

“You cold?”

“Uh yeah, a little,” Steve lied.

“Here,” Billy pulled a hoodie out of his bag.

“It fine Billy really.”

“I’m serious take it.”

Steve took the hoodie from Billy’s hands and pulled it over his head. It smelled strongly of Billy’s cologne.

*****

It took almost two more hours to finish Steve’s essay and by then he was exhausted. He packed up his stuff and Billy offered to walk him back to his dorm. 

“Ugh,” Steve sighed dramatically. “I don’t wanna move. It’s too far.”

“My dorm is closer,” Billy said. “And I have a single so you wouldn’t have to worry about waking your roomate up.”

He rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly, and Steve would have marveled at Billy Hargrove being embarrassed if he wasn’t so tired.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean as long as you’re not uncomfortable.”

Steve nodded and rubbed his eyes with his fists, “Lead the way.”

Billy’s dorm was a lot closer. As in it was right next door to the library. Steve stumbled up the stairs behind Billy, holding onto his shirt like a little kid. Luckily, Billy’s room was only on the second floor. Billy unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes. He deposited his backpack in his desk chair and took Steve’s too. 

Steve collapsed in Billy’s bed with all his clothes and shoes still on. He was still wearing Billy’s hoodie.

“You wanna get a little more comfortable?” Billy asked.

Steve nodded and wriggled around in a pathetic attempt to get his pants off.

“Can I?” Billy asked, hands hovering over the button of Steve’s jeans.

“Uh huh.”

Billy reached down to pull off Steve’s tennis shoes and put them next to his own. Next he unbuttoned Steve’s jeans and started to pull them down.

Steve giggled, “Are you trying to seduce me Billy? Bringing me back to your dorm, taking my pants off.”

“Definitely not,” Billy said, pulling Steve’s jeans the rest of the way off and folding them neatly.

Steve pouted, rolling over to look at Billy better. It made Billy flush to see Steve in his bed in only his underwear and Billy’s hoodie.

“Why not? You’ve been calling me pretty boy. Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

Steve tried to bat his eyelashes seductively but it ended up looking more like he was having a stroke.

“You’re very pretty. But you’re also tired and not in your right mind. I’m not completely convinced you’re not drunk.”

“M’not drunk.”

Billy turned away to trade his own jeans for sweatpants.

“Ya know Tommy told me I could probably suck your dick to convince you to raise my grade. I know you helped me rewrite my essay, but I could still suck your dick.”

“As appealing as that sounds pretty boy, I’m gonna have to take a rain check.”

“What I’m hearing is I can suck your dick.”

“Maybe another time.”

Steve pouted, “Well if you won’t let me suck your dick at least come cuddle.”

“Now that I am happy to do.”

Billy climbed into bed next to Steve and Steve sprawled out half on top of him. He pressed his nose to Billy’s neck and kissed the skin there softly.

“G’night Billy.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

*****

The next day in class, Billy walked by Steve’s desk and slipped him his essay. This time, there was a B written in red ink followed by a smiley face.

If Billy winked at Steve from his place beside the professor’s desk it was really no one’s business.

And if Steve sucked Billy’s dick in his dorm room that night, that wasn’t anyone’s business either. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request by youcancallmecal. They actually requested Teacher Billy, Student Steve but student/teacher isn't really my thing so I went with TA/student instead because I really liked this idea. For anyone who isn't aware TA means teacher's assistant. They have them at a lot of American colleges but I'm not sure about other countries.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumlr. Feel free to leave requests or just come hang out. If you don't have Tumblr you can comment requests or ideas on any of my fics.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
